The present invention relates to a circular knitting machine for manufacturing socks, stockings and the like.
As known, in circular knitting machines for manufacturing socks, stockings and the like, the needle cylinder is actuated so as to rotate about its own axis by means of an electric motor which is accommodated in the base of the machine and is connected to the needle cylinder by means of a transmission which is generally of the gear type.
The angular position of the needle cylinder is furthermore controlled, generally by means of a position sensor, by an electric control element which actuates the various elements of the machine according to a program.
Control of the angular position of the needle cylinder and the precision required in the actuation of various devices mounted on these machines, entail minimum play among the various gears of the transmission, complicating the manufacture and assembly of said transmission.
Also due to this fact, it is necessary to provide an abundant lubrication of the gear train in order to dissipate the heat developed by the transmission during operation of the machine.
The gear transmission also creates noise and is a source of vibrations which can interfere with the system for controlling the angular position of the needle cylinder, causing inaccuracy of the information which is transmitted by the sensor to the electronic control components of the machine.